


Feel Good

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Nico and the others have holed up and hidden. Karolina does not feel good about it.





	Feel Good

“I am _over_ running away and I am _over_ our parents trying to control us. We’re kids. We should be out in the world, having fun and finding ourselves.” Karolina said, stomping across the room she and Nico had been sharing.

Nico really didn’t know what to do with her girlfriend in that moment. Karolina didn’t often get upset, She could feel her power brimming beneath her skin despite her attempt at control. Karolina had been working on keeping her light under wraps, but this was one of the few times she could feel the glow begin. Nico could almost see the energy but she was not too worried since the whole team was safely confined within their safe-house. Nico decided not to mention the potential outburst.

“What do you want to do, then?” she asked, unsure of what Karolina was getting at. She usually was willing to go along with anything Karolina wanted. Her girlfriend had embraced her feelings earlier than Nico , but now Nico was pretty much head over heels.

“I want to have fun! I want us to be a regular group of friends hanging out and getting into trouble like we’re supposed to. I want… I _want_ to take you out on a real date, Nico. I want to feel good for once.” Karolina said suddenly, the words rushing out of her. “I was always so scared of not fitting in, but now that is exactly how it ought to be. All of us should still be in school, anxious, awkward, and all too complicated. Nico, imagine the two of us sneaking out to go to parties together, drinking way too much, dancing late into the night, and completely unsure of how to act towards one another...not brought together by how much trouble we’ve dealt with.”

“I can get really awkward if you want.” Nico offered as Karolina flopped onto the bed beside of her, black makeup smudged into a shade of grey due to lack of access to her usual products. Nico hated it, but figured she ought to adjust. Gert’s hair wouldn’t be purple for long either, so she figured they would just suffer in monotony together. Karolina nodded back to Nico with a curious and amused grin. “You were naked and sparkly in my dream last night. I woke up this morning and you were literally floating above the bed about a foot away from the ceiling. I didn’t know what to do, I was completely paralyzed.”

Karolina laughed nervously, though Nico’s story tickled her earnestly. A blush rose up to her cheeks. She buried her face in a pillow, embarrassed..

“I can help with another part of what you said though.” Nico told Karolina, standing up off of the bed. “Sit up, there’s no need to be bashful with me all of a sudden.”

When Karolina stood, Nico had The Staff of One and was offering Karolina her hand. Blood trickled down Nico’s thumb. Karolina accepted the hand and Nico closed her eyes, the staff beginning to glow. “Music.” she intoned and notes began to drift to their ears from the ethers. Karolina smiled broadly.

“You know we could have just used my phone and a Bluetooth speaker.” Karolina said as Nico pulled her closer and began to lead her across the room. “It requires less bleeding.”

“Yes, but it would have been much less cool.” NIco pointed out with a wry smile, spinning Karolina away from her before pulling her back into Nico’s arms, the Staff of One leaning against the door frame nearby. Karolina giggled happily, her arms lightly slung around Nico’s neck.

She leaned down to kiss Nico slowly, the warmth of the kiss building up into a fire burning Karolina’s bloodstream. Nico pressed up onto her tiptoes with a gasp to get a better angle. Karolina’s nails raked along Nico’s scalp. She panted softly into the long blonde hair.

“Now, how about you tell me more about this dream of yours. What exactly were we doing?” Karolina asked, pressing Nico back, until her knees hit the bed.

“Well, to start with, you were wearing a lot less.” NIco barely managed to say, her hands moving to the hem of Karolina’s shirt.


End file.
